shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Omen, The King Will Return.
On the Marine Base G-5 walked Vice Admiral Smoker And Fleet Admiral Akainu who had just walked off a ship. Fleet Admiral Akainu: '''This better be important Smoker. '''Smoker: You tell me? Take a look at this. Smoker then hands Fleet Admiral Akainu a latter. Akainu reads the latter and then notices the crest on the bottom ''of the paper. Akainu then looks at Smoker with a very sharp look''. Akainu: Were did you get this? Smoker: I found it on a man we captured three days ago. Akainu: Were is he? I what to see him. Smoker: This way. Smoker and Akainu walk into the base and down a hallway with a lot yelling and screaming. They then walk into a room were a man is hanging form chains in the middle of the room. Akainu looks at the man then a shocked look comes to his face. Akainu: Smoker you beat this guy? Smoker: Yes. why? ????: '''Becuase i onec defeated Akainu here, about 30 years ago. '''Akainu: And then i defeated and captured you when, we fought again. I heard you escaped Lv 6 when Blackbeard let the Lv 6 prisoners out. I can't beileve you would be beat so easily by just Smoker. ????: '''Unlike you time has not been so nice to me with this diseased body of mine. '''Smoker: So, then you know this man? Is the Crest in the latter a fake? Akainu: No it's the real deal, the fact that this man had it is all the proof i need. So, tell me is he a live or is there someone new running the show? Akainu makes his hand magam and grabs a hold of the man's arm. The smell of burning flesh fills the air. The man dosen't even act like he is in pain. ????: Now, now Akainu you don't have to go that far. I'll tell you what you what to know. Akainu lets him go. ????: No, there isn't someone new, you of all people sould know i will only work for that man, the man that was once called the King of Hell, the man that made Gol D. Roger the legend. The man that onec held the whole world in the palm of his hand. My King, the ture King will return, Ahahahaha. Akainu at hearing this turns his body into magam again and covers the man in magam until the man's body is no more. Smoker and Akainu then leave the room and head back to the ship that Akainu came on. '''Akainu: '''Smoker this not to be told to a soul. I will tell Kong of this and go from there. If that man is about to return then god help us. ''As Akainu walks on to his ship, a bird's eye view of G-5 is shown with a dark one red eyed shadow looming over it. As if a it's a Omen to what the future will be. '' Category:Stories